This description relates to a data maintenance system.
A modern data maintenance system may receive data from multiple sources. Rather than serve as a simple passive storage mechanism, a data maintenance system may be required to maintain a consolidated repository for the data from the multiple sources, and provide to users of the system a unified view of and single point of access for the entirety of the data. However, consolidating multiple sources of data presents several challenges. Different sources may each contain segments of a logical data collection such as a database, or they may each contain different temporal versions of the same data, such as newly-updated data or outdated data. These sources may all store data in an arrangement or format different from the arrangement or format of the data storage system.